1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic treatment device equipped with a handpiece in which an ultrasonic transducer is contained to generate ultrasonic vibration and an ultrasonic probe transmitting the generated ultrasonic vibration so that the device is used for treating tissue of a living body using the transmitted ultrasonic vibration.
2. Related Art
Ultrasonic treatment devices have now become a significant tool used during a surgical operation. One type of such an ultrasonic treatment device has been proposed by European Patent No. 0 645 987 B 1. The ultrasonic treatment device proposed therein is provided with a handpiece which contains an ultrasonic transducer, with which a base end of an elongated probe for transmitting ultrasonic wave is coupled. The probe has a distal end which is opposite in location to the base end and has a treatment piece to be applied to living body tissue for ultrasonic treatment. Ultrasonic vibration created by the ultrasonic transducer is transmitted to the treatment piece along the probe, so that living body tissue can be treated with the energy from the ultrasonic vibration
In this ultrasonic treatment device, a long sheath is placed to cover the probe transmitting the ultrasonic wave. The sheath has a distal end not only reaching a position near the treatment piece but also forming an annular space formed with the probe at the position. An opening is formed in the side wall of the sheath. A suction tube is connected at this opening so that the sheath is linked to the suction tube. During an ultrasonic treatment performed with the treatment piece, mist is frequently generated from the treated portion, but this mist can be suctioned out through the suction tube.
However, in the above conventional ultrasonic treatment device, the suction tube is secured at a given distal-side position on the sheath. Such distal-side position is almost next to the treatment piece. Thus the suction tube tends to interfere with operations for a treatment and narrow a field of view during a surgical operation. Further, due to the location that the suction tube is near the treatment piece, the suction tube is likely to interfere with other treatment devices, thus lowering operator's operationality. Another drawback results from the fact that the suction tube is fixedly secured on the sheath. Such a fixed position of the suction tube sometimes makes it difficult to easily remove foreign bodies from the suction tube, even when the foreign bodies are packed in the inner path of the suction tube. In addition, washing the treatment device is difficult on account of such positioning of the suction tube.